Keppekishou
by Nieme Kinse
Summary: Joben es un chico de catorce años amante del medio ambiente y la limpieza, y siendo su objetivo que todo esté limpio. Viendo que es el único ser humano al que le interesa el planeta, decide hacer un libro para que todos entiendan su punto de vista. Aunque no será tan fácil. (Basada en la canción de GUMI: Keppekishou.)
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Pues, aquí con un nuevo fic de Vocaloid, está vez basada en la canción Keppekishou de GUMI. Espero que les gusté.

**Canción: ** watch?v=rAcu4-WcyXo

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid, sus personajes y la canción Keppekishou son todo de sus respectivos autores. Está obra solo es para entretenimiento.

**Notas de la autora: **Esto es un prólogo, los capítulos serán más largos.

* * *

_Capítulo cero: Prólogo_

* * *

Entre empujón y empujón, su pequeña cabeza apenas se notaba. Y siendo así de pequeño, le tomó más de quince minutos salir de esa enorme bola de gente que se encontraba en la calle.

En fin, cuando revisó el cuaderno que tenía, este ya estaba arruinado: la portada ya estaba a punto de caerse, y le habían arrancado unas cinco páginas. Enojado, casi hasta lanzó el cuaderno al bote de basura. Gracias, multitud enloquecida.

Colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, se fue nuevamente a la papelería. Pasando por los miles de posters que daban al nuevo concierto de Gumi, una famosa estrella mundial. Seguramente de ahí salieron todo ese grupo de gente que arruinaron su cuaderno nuevo.

Cuando llegó, la empleada se le acercó _amablemente._

—¿Tu no estuviste aquí hace unos minutos, chamaco?

—Arruinaron mi cuaderno —Secamente, se fue a donde estaban los nuevos cuadernos. Y encontrando uno que sabía que no se iba a romper, se fue de la tienda.

De camino a su casa, miró detalladamente el cuaderno: era de tapa dura, color blanco y con una raya que cubría todo el cuaderno color gris.

Perfecto para escribir un libro.


	2. Buscando la trama

**Notas de la autora: **Le puse al protagonista Joben porque, según encontré en una página de nombres japoneses, significa _disfrute de la limpieza._

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Está obra solo es por y para entretenimiento.

¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_Capítulo uno: buscando la trama_

* * *

Regresando a su casa, dejó la mochila que traía desde que terminaron sus clases en el rincón y con libreta en mano, se fue al segundo piso. El segundo piso era un largo pasillo, en la izquierda estaba el barandal para que no te cayeras al primer piso; en la derecha, estaban todas las puertas a las habitaciones. Bueno, desde el punto de vista de Joben, pues la escalera estaba a la derecha y eso daba a entender.

Sólo había tres puertas en el pasillo, aunque cada una estaba extremadamente lejos de la otra. La primera puerta del pasillo, es la de su madre; la segunda, la del baño; y la tercera, de él.

Su habitación estaba lo más lejos posible, pero se había acostumbrado. Se fue hacia ella. Todas las puertas eran color blanco y pestillo redondo color oro, pero la diferencia de éste con las otras dos era que estaba decorada: Letras de madera puestas en vertical daban la palabra "ÁRBOLES", y todo el fondo de atrás era de lo mismo, con estampas de árboles en diferentes colores y tamaños y el fondo verde.

Ese era su sueño, el sueño que había tenido desde pequeño. Ver todo el mundo limpio, sin ninguna suciedad inmunda en el camino… Lástima que los sueños son eso, simples sueños. Y lo único que podía hacer era escribir un libro, un libro para que todos tuvieran el mismo punto de vista que el. Confiaba que, si era un libro espléndido, que tuviera una trama pero que el mensaje quedará claro, el mundo podría cambiar y el ya no sería el único que se interesa en el medio ambiente.

Abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación. Su habitación estaba pintada de verde oscuro, la cama matrimonial que tenía para él solo estaba en la parte izquierda, y el escritorio de madera estaba a la derecha, en el rincón. Había una mesa de noche al lado de la cama, en la parte izquierda; en la derecha, estaba el closet; y justo al lado, una librería que era del techo para abajo, repleta de libros.

Joben se sentó en la silla del escritorio, que tenía ruedas. Puso el cuaderno blanco en el escritorio, sacó una pluma de un cajón junto con varias hojas y se quedó mirándolas, buscando como empezar con su libro.

La historia era simple: Una chica —a todos les encantan las historias con chicas protagonistas— como él, que busca la manera que el mundo deje de usar autos para que usen bicicletas. En eso se encuentra con un chico —a todos les encantan los amores juveniles— que tiene el mismo sueño que ella. Entonces empiezan a hacer carteles y campañas, y hacen un gran cambio en su ciudad. Cuando ya se vuelven novios y todos usan bicicletas, dejan de hacer campañas creyendo que con una ciudad bastaba para acabar con el calentamiento. Pero eso no pasa, obviamente. Entonces cuando creían que todo estaba acabado, los polos no aguantan y se derriten, inundando todo el mundo. Y ahí se acaba, con ellos dos muriendo.

Bueno, tal vez debería cambiar el final… A todos les encantan las historias con finales felices.

Sí, eso. Debe encontrar otro final. Uno feliz. Sí, uno feliz. ¿Qué tal si los jóvenes se dan cuenta antes, y vuelven a las campañas pero está vez a todo el mundo? Pero no tenía buena excusa para que supieran eso… ¿Qué adolescente buscaría en Internet «¿se van a derretir los polos?» cuando tiene una novia? Y si ellos lo saben, ¿como es que el gobierno no? No. Ese no es buen final.

¿Y si ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes a los polos? No, tampoco tenía excusa. ¿Por qué razón ellos? ¿Por qué son los los protagonistas? ¿Hicieron algún barco? No. Hay muchos barcos en el mundo como para que ellos fueran los sobrevivientes. Y además cuando intentan repoblar la tierra estará inundada y sus hijos tendrán que hacer hijos entre ellos. ¡No! ¡Todos los humanos saldrán deformes! ¡Después de todo el ADN es bastante idéntico como para que de resultados! Ese sería un horrible final.

Tal vez lo deje así, después de todo podría ser de esos autores que hace que mueran los personajes. ¡Como _John Green_! ¡Sólo que con dos! Es lo mejor, quedaría como un excelente escritor. Y daría a entender más su mensaje: cuida el planeta, o mueres. ¡Excelente!

Y entonces, se puso a escribir…


End file.
